This invention relates to a handle switch assembly for motorcycles, and more particularly to a handle switch assembly of this kind, which has improved operatability as well as improved operating feeling.
A motorcycle in general is provided with switches for turning on and off the headlight, the winkers (turn signal lamps), the horn, etc., which are assembled as a handle switch assembly and accommodated in a switch housing mounted on the steering handle in the vicinity of a handle grip, so as to permit the driver to operate the switches while he is gripping the steering handle with his hands. A conventional handle switch assembly of this kind is constructed such that the individual switches of the handle switch assembly have respective operating knobs outwardly projected on a surface of the switch housing, and the driver moves these knobs in a sliding manner or the like with his thumb or finger from one position to another one in axial directions of the handle grip or in directions perpendicular to the axis of the grip.
According to such handle switch assembly, for a switching action, the driver has to move his thumb or finger through a rather large stroke substantially equal to the moving distance of each operating knob, and further he has to move each of the knobs along the surface of the switch housing for changing its position. Therefore, limitations are imposed upon designing the arrangement of these operating knobs and the moving distances of same.
By the above reasons, the conventional handle switch assembly fails to provide satisfactory operability and satisfactory operating feeling, particularly in that the driver cannot smoothly and positively operate the operating knobs while he is gripping the handle grip with his hands during running and he cannot easily discriminate the position of each operating knob from those of the others by the feeling of his knob.